The invention relates generally to greeting cards, postcards, and other cards for social expression (collectively “social expression cards”). More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods involving social expression cards comprising machine-readable storage that are usable with a videogame.
Social expression cards may include any variety of cards used to express a sentiment. Although not always the case, many social expression cards are themed for a particular sentiment, for example, congratulating and/or celebrating an event, birthday, holiday, or religious festival (e.g., graduation cards, birthday cards, Christmas cards, Hanukkah cards, Valentine's Day cards, Halloween cards, Easter cards, etc.). A social expression card traditionally features illustrations, graphics, images, and/or text relating to the card's theme. Recently, certain social expression cards have incorporated an audiovisual component to output audio (e.g., a song or message), video/visual effects (e.g., lighting effects), or both. Despite recent advancements, however, social expression cards still are only capable of delivering relatively basic, non-interactive experiences.